Colour
by saltwaterbotanist
Summary: Dave is a freelance photographer who suffers from nasty headaches. He finds himself in search of a "Boy dressed in blue" after encountering him on the rainy streets of the city. Through his desperate search, he discovers his mind is broken and needs mending. But, mending it could mean never seeing John again.


1

The slap of wet shoes echoes off the cold, drenched pavement. Rain trickles steadily down the long windows of the seemingly endless gray buildings.

Enticed, you aim your camera. The mechanisms inside the lens make a soft and familiar whirring as they shift and rotate. Steadily the tiny water drops and stream blur out, then into focus. With a click the image is taken hostage and thrown into the memory card's dungeon.  
You lift your gaze from the camera, sliding your Aviator sunglasses back over your eyes. Now, you look around at all the people. Some of them had umbrellas, mostly black. Others popped their jacket collars up around their ears, hoods pulled so far over their heads, half their faces were hidden.  
Cars glide by, splashing water up onto the sidewalks. There was usually a lot of traffic this time of day- Taxis mostly.  
All of them filled with people carrying unhappy expressions, glued to their Blackberry or iPhone.

With a bit of a sigh you tuck your camera into your jacket, and start off down the road again. You continue to look around, hoping for something hella sick for photographing... But find no such luck. Everyone is too dull and depressing. Groaning softly, you decide to find a decent Cafe to hit up and dry off.  
Scanning the streets on a new mission, your eyes are ripped into focusing on a brilliant blue about 15 feet away. It was familiar and warm, like the clear and endless summer skies. You can't take your eyes off of it- no, him. He was beautiful. His skin was so pale and soft, like a Porcelain Doll's. His hair was a wet and dripping mess of raven colored locks, slumping in protest of the weight of the water. It frames his childish face, almost as perfectly as the dark rectangular frames of his glasses do his Ocean colored eyes.  
He just stood there in the rain with his soaked blue hood pulled over his hair. He has his hands resting in the pouch of his sweater in a lazy sort of manor.  
_Is he waiting for someone?  
_You hope to god he wasn't. That would mean you couldn't stand around looking like the world's biggest fucking idiot and grope every inch of his gorgeous, rain soaked body with your eyes.  
_But wait. You have a camera Dumbass. _  
Almost smacking yourself in the forehead for not sooner thinking about it, you step out of the middle of the sidewalk and raise your camera to your left eye. You seem to have forgotten to push your sunglasses out of the way,  
"fuck.." You say softly.  
You squint hard, trying to ignore your sunglasses obstructing your sight. You don't want to waste time with the glasses and risk losing the shot. Adjusting the focus, you wait for the blur to fade at an almost painful speed.  
Once the fog clears, you jab at the shutter button to take the image. Everything goes black for a second as you wait eagerly for the camera to finish.

You missed him by merely a second. A large group of people carrying umbrellas and brief cases had cut in front of you at the most inconvenient time.  
You grit your teeth as you wait for them to pass.  
A few moments pass, and so do they. You don't waste a second getting your camera back into position, only this time without the annoyance of your sunglasses.  
_I won't miss this time. _

Or so you thought.  
Not only was the obnoxious crowd gone, he was gone too.  
_Where did he go? Did a friend come to meet him? _  
You begin to frown, only to be cut off by a sharp pain ripping through your skull.  
Everything goes black for a few seconds, fading into large splotches. Inhaling sharply, you drop your camera and grip your head.  
You feel the tug of the weight from the camera's strap on the back of your neck as you stand there inhaling deeply through your mouth, out through your nose. The cold air burns your lungs dully and the blotches slowly fade out of sight.

The pain however, does not.

-  
Notes: wELL this is my first fic. I've been working at just this chapter for a few months now, and i still don't know how much i like it. Feedback is very welcome! ;v; I hope you guys enjoy it.  
~SB


End file.
